


In pixels

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's gone and broken John's computer again, what can he do?  So he uses Sherlock's instead.</p><p>Tags will be added as this is not a linear story in my head yet and my require some illustration ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John’s laptop made a funny little whining noise as the blue screen of death appeared and the CD shelf popped open.

“Crap,” he cursed. Sherlock had been at it again, using his computer to visit less than secure sites and given his laptop a virus. 

John eyed up Sherlock’s laptop where it was sitting on the desk by the window, the light shining on it like it was the Holy Grail. It was password protected he knew, but what the hell, he’d give it a go he thought as he walked over to the desk.

Not something obvious, John thought to himself as his fingers dithered over the keys. Random numbers? No, that wasn’t Sherlock’s style, it would have to be something really clever but with a meaning. John typed in ‘Mycroft is a dick’ and laughed as he read the message popped up.

**Nice try John but no cigar.**

“Mmmm,” John mumbled starting to enjoy the challenge. Reverse psychology perhaps? John typed in ‘I love Mycroft’.

**Do you want me to vomit?**

John grinned, it was almost like having a conversation with Sherlock. After a few moments thought decided to make himself a cup of tea. 

After sipping his almost scalding hot tea and staring at Sherlock’s laptop screen John decided that he would probably never be able to break the password, but he was going to have fun trying. Afterall there was nothing else to do. Sitting back down at the desk he cracked his knuckles and started a fresh typing ‘I <3 my magnifying glass’.

**I am not a teenage girl.**

John smiled making the skin around his eyes wrinkle in the corners. It appeared that even Sherlock’s computer had an answer for everything. But there was one thing John was sure that Sherlock hadn’t thought of, slowly he typed it in, ‘I love John Watson’. Suddenly the computer was unlocked and John was looking at the desktop, unsure of what had just happened.

“Well I wasn’t expecting that.” John muttered to himself, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. He started the internet program up and went to the BBC site to check the local news. Nothing interesting had happened in the London area so he decided to type up their last case on his blog. As he checked the time he noticed a green diamond shaped icon on the task bar, Sherlock had left a program open. John clicked on it curious as to what it might be.


	2. Chapter 2

The icon opened up to reveal an image of what appeared to be a computer generated family frozen in time.

Lined up on the left were avatars showing the family’s faces. He hovered over the first at the top of the list and was rewarded with their name; Mrs Hudson. John stared at the simulated person, there were familiarity’s but that was where it ended. 

John decided to move down the list and was surprised at the name that was revealed when he hovered over a portly ginger man; Mycroft Holmes. John held his sides as he laughed loudly. What the hell had Sherlock been doing?

Again he moved down the list the next face was warm and had silver grey hair; Geoff Lestrade. John rolled his eyes, Sherlock could not get the man’s name right.

Next on the list was undoubtedly Sherlock. The simulated image however did not have his long elegant neck or high cheekbones, but the shock of black hair and the eerily pale eyes was a dead give away.

Finally there was a grey haired man in a comfortable looking cardigan; John Watson. He smiled internally, and hoped that like the other avatars it looked nothing like him.

So Sherlock Holmes, the loner had created himself a family, one which he could control. 

John closed the window and sat back contemplating what he should do next. On the one hand if he was any sort of friend he would pretend he’d never seen it, on the other hand… 

John’s curiosity got the better of him.

Next to the diamond icon on the toolbar was a word document, and as it turned out it was a journal of the events in the town Sherlock was playing the game in.

**21/11/2014**

Creation of individual ‘SIMS’ was more difficult than I had initially believed. My choice of SIMS for this experiment were limited to people I can tolerate with the one exception of my brother, as I find that I enjoy humiliating him. 

As I am trying out the supernatural expansion pack I have decided to make several of my characters 'supernatural'. I am a vampire, John is a werewolf an Mrs Hudson is a witch. I was going to make Mycroft a fairy but the wings could not hold his elephantine weight.

I spent hours creating myself, and after taking measurements of my face I came to the conclusion that I look like a horse. I've taken the opportunity to smooth my features to make myself look more attractive. Unfortunately my smile still looks rather predatory.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/Screenshot-63_zps3ded7cb8.jpg.html)

I spent quite some time creating Mrs Hudson as she was the first SIM I tried to create after my own. I am somewhat pleased.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/Screenshot-49_zps8e0a3e69.jpg.html)

Mycroft was possibly the easiest to make, fat, ginger and a pointed nose. Here he is being his usual interfering self while John and I are discussing forthcoming news events while hiding from him under the covers. The look on his face is something I have become accustomed to over the years and is eerily lifelike.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/Screenshot-18_zps7b392140.jpg.html)

After thinking about it for several seconds I realised I really didn't know what Geoff looked like, the most defining thing is his grey hair. I may also have overdone the musculature but I doubt he'd be insulted.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/Screenshot-51_zps3c0db439.jpg.html)

Gladstone was a little edition for John. He loves animals and this small hyperactive dog reminds me of him.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/Screenshot-89_zps89034205.jpg.html)

John. My John SIM will never be ready, 6 hours spent alone on his hair and it still looks wrong. I am not an artist I shall never be an artist, I can only appreciate beauty and admit my defeat. I have created something that could never compare to the real thing, and only exists to be a stand in. If I close my eyes I can see the dream.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/Screenshot-79_zps36fadacd.jpg.html)

 

John swallowed and took a deep and calming breath. It had not been what he was expecting. To be truthful he really didn't know what he had been expecting. 

John heard the turn of a key in the lock to the front door and shutdown the computer, putting it back in the place where he found it, hoping Sherlock wouldn't notice so that he could log back on the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using SIMS 3 with the Pets and Supernatural expansion packs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John breaks into Sherlock's computer again.

“Do you need me to come with you?” John called as Sherlock flounced out of the door, his coat enveloping him like a set of great wings.

“No. I am quite capable of taking samples of spinal fluids without your help.” Sherlock called up the stairs before slamming the front door.

John looked at his tea then looked at Sherlock’s laptop precariously balanced on the arm of the sofa. It was time to see the latest instalment of what John called the Baker Street SIMS. John sat down on the sofa and pulled Sherlock’s laptop over, a silent mantra of ‘please don’t let him have changed the password’ in his mind.

John typed in ‘I love John Watson’, the laptop flickered to life and John sighed with relief. The Word document was still open on the task bar, he clicked it and started to read.

 

22/11/2014

I had situated my SIMS in a small furnished house with the hope that I could later move them to a larger plot on which to build Baker Street. This took longer than I expected, and lead to some disastrous events. Using the newspaper each SIM took a job to earn funds to create Baker Street. John took a job in the medical career, Mrs Hudson in the catering industry, Gerry in the police force, I chose to go into the medical career with John as my SIM was more interested in alchemy. Mycroft applied for a job as a tea boy, which I found highly amusing.

I have also added some modification or ‘mod’ packages that a fellow SIMSonian suggested on a forum, a master controller, woohooer, decensor, overwatch, and story progression. I’m not completely sure what they do at present.

It was obvious from the start that John and I would have an amicable relationship. We often spoke and shared our interests. 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/Screenshot-7_zpsdf07aedf.jpg.html)

John became infatuated with me, as much as I was with him then, he kissed me. 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/Screenshot-30_zpsfcf1a5cd.jpg.html)

John and I became closer, throughout game play and during a particularly intense kissing session we decided to move to the bed. Cakecroft of course had to walk in at that moment. 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/Screenshot-15_zps2e32ed9a.jpg.html)

Fortunately it had little effect on the SIMS passion and we ‘Woohoo’d’ regardless. 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/Screenshot-21_zps69a7e993.jpg.html)

As I watched the characters on screen a warmth filled me, I find myself living vicariously through these simulations wishing that John felt the same way about me as his SIM did. 

There was some tension in the ram shackled house, due to fact there were only two bedrooms each with a double bed in them. This lead to John sharing with myself which was not an issue, and the rather unsettling image of Mycroft sharing with George. I refused to make a separate bedroom for Mrs Hudson at this point as she could nap on the sofa, and hopefully not climb into bed with me.

Unfortunately for me at this point I realised my SIMS sexual prowess had affected Geoff, who accused me of cheating on him then slapped me. 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/Screenshot-5_zpsc582a842.jpg.html)

In my confusion I may have pushed Gareth toward Mycroft.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/Screenshot-10_zpsabb92587.jpg.html)

After a brief courtship of a few minutes, Gavin took the unseemly hippopotamus to his bed. I felt physically ill. 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/Screenshot-32_zps8270a0b6.jpg.html)

For some reason during coitus a segment from Rockabye Baby played. I have a feeling that was as John says ‘a bit not good’.

A few days of the tedium of working in as an organ donor in the medical career, did not allow me enough time to expand my knowledge of alchemy. I was sure that I could make a better living selling the potions I created as an alchemist so I quit my job.

 

John returned Sherlock's laptop to it's original place on the arm of the sofa and let out a quivering breath. It was all the evidence he needed. Sherlock loved him, and he loved Sherlock. Now all John needed to do was to work out a way to tell him with out letting on that he had been reading his personal thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> All ideas are welcome, hopefully you can tell where this fic is going.


End file.
